


Kitten

by GammaCapNashira



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (the voyeurism is more implied), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking, Voyeurism, lube as lube, maid outfit, safe sane consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaCapNashira/pseuds/GammaCapNashira
Summary: Ethan orders a maid costume and decides to wear it on stream. Mark get a little riled up and calls him into the kitchen for something a little special.(This is shameless self indulgent porn with the barest veneer of plot. Ethan puts on a maid outfit and Mark spanks him. That's it that's the fic)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Kitten

When he got the package in the mail Ethan almost couldn’t contain his excitement. He ran upstairs, past a confused Mark, and into his recording room. They had to convert the guest bedroom into a room for Ethan to game since he moved in, but it was fine since they barely had guests over anyway. Ethan sat down in his chair, quickly ripping open the amazon bag and pulling out the plastic bags, laying them out on his desk. A black collar, black cat ears, little paw-mittens, a pair of lacy white panties, and the crowning jewel, the classic black and white maid outfit.

It sent a shiver down his spine, reminding him of the early days of his and Mark’s relationship, when they danced around each other. The titillating feeling of getting away with something you shouldn’t. Ethan shook off that feeling. He was a grown adult. If he wanted to dress like a catgirl that was his business. And this was for charity. Ethan smoothed a hand over the lacy fabric. It was for charity.

Ethan quickly showered and styled his hair. Mark was streaming in his room so Ethan didn’t worry about him seeing Ethan’s outfit. Not that Mark would have cared, they’d done much worse together, but he wanted it to be a surprise for later, after they were both done with work. Ethan pulled the dress on over his head, smoothing and fiddling with it. It was short, almost too short. He’d have to be careful on camera not to get banned from Twitch entirely.

Here he was, in front of the camera, one hand over the live button. Everything was ready. Ethan took a deep breath. He hit the button and tweeted out quickly that he was live.

The stream went great. Mostly Ethan did chat requests, the not horny ones, but later on he played some single player rhythm game. Every time he moved the collar shifted, jingling. He had to be so careful when he moved so that he didn’t flash the camera.

Ethan was laughing at chat when he got the text. It was from Mark.

_ Meet me in the kitchen. Don’t stop your stream. _

Ethan swallowed, typing back a quick response.

_ What’s up? _

_ Don’t keep me waiting baby boy. _

Ethan tried to ignore the flash of heat that rippled down his body. He made some excuse to chat that he’d be gone for a while to get food and set the background to his idle spinning chair animation. Making sure everything was still good, Ethan stood up and padded downstairs. Each step felt like an eternity.

Mark was standing by the table, arms folded. When Ethan opened his mouth to ask Mark what the big idea was the older man lunged forward, pulling him in for a bruising kiss, one hand on Ethan’s hip, the other tangled in his hair.

“M-Mark?” Ethan squeaked.

“You’re such a slut,” Mark rumbled in his ear, making Ethan shiver. “Using your body for views like this.”

He punctuated the last sentence with a nip to Ethan’s earlobe, making Ethan whimper.

“I’m n-not,” Ethan huffed, “It’s for charity!”

“Yeah sure,” Mark said, dropping his hand on Ethan’s hip to squeeze his ass roughly, making Ethan yelp, “I know you get off on people watching you.”

Ethan bit his lip, staying silent, but he knew Mark could feel him getting hard, their bodies pressed together like this. Mark suddenly manhandled him onto the table, bending Ethan easily so the edge of the wood bit into his hips. Ethan let out another squeak of surprise and embarrassment.

“M-mark!” Ethan whined.

“Shut up, slut,” Mark growled. Then he leaned forward, grinding his hips against Ethan’s ass as he whispered in his ear, “Grab the other side of the table. If you let go all of this stops.”

Ethan nodded and stretched out his pale arms, grasping the other side of the table. Mark pulled back and Ethan felt alone, exposed. He whimpered, his neglected cock heavy and leaking through his panties. Then Mark was back, massaging Ethan’s ass roughly.

“You know the way they look at you,” Mark growled, flipping up the back of Ethan’s skirt, “You love it, don’t you. You whore.”

Ethan felt himself flushing. He would be lying if he didn’t agree at least a little bit. He felt Mark hook his fingers in the waistband of his tights and panties, sliding them down over the round globes of his ass. Mark just stood there, and Ethan could practically feel his eyes raking over every inch of his exposed body, making Ethan shiver. He had no idea what Mark was planning. What he wasn’t expecting was Mark’s warm tough, suddenly gripping his dick and balls, cupping them with his huge hand.

“I’m going to show you exactly what happens to sluts like you,” Mark said, massaging Ethan’s balls none too gently.

Ethan thought he had an inkling of what was about to happen as Mark pulled back. Suddenly there was a crack as Mark brought his hand down hard and fast against the curve of his ass. Ethan cried out, somewhere between a scream and a moan. He almost let go of the table in surprise, but managed to hang on for dear life as Mark kept going. He had only done about ten before he stopped, massaging the red tender flesh. Ethan heard Mark messing around with something before he felt smooth leather brush against his heated skin and he let out a whimper. Mark nudged his legs apart more, exposing Ethan’s asshole. Ethan let out a soft whine, knowing what Mark was about to do. Mark ran the paddle over Ethan’s ass a few times, waiting for him to relax before he brought it down hard between his cheeks, right over his hole. Ethan keened, his knees almost buckling. Mark didn’t stop, layering the hits, switching from one side of his ass to the other and occassionally over his asshole. Ethan felt himself start to cry as Mark kept going, turning his ass bright cherry red. Finally Mark stopped, running a hand over Ethan’s quickly bruising ass, leaning close to his ear.

“How are you doing baby?” Mark asked. He was out of character now, his voice laced with concern.

“G-good,” Ethan said. “I n-need a second.”

Mark nodded and leaned back, gently running his hands through Ethan’s hair as the man collected himself, Mark gently grounding him as Ethan steadied his breathing.

“Okay I’m ready,” Ethan said softly.

Mark nodded. He moved behind Ethan and started massaging his sore ass. Ethan wriggled, groaning at the pain. Mark gave him another slap before returning to his ministrations. Eventually his hands pulled away and Ethan panted, wanting so badly to rut against the table but not wanting to risk being spanked again. Eventually Mark’s hands returned, one on his tailbone, the other moved between his stinging cheeks to tease his sore hole. Ethan whimpered as Mark pushed one slick finger inside. Mark waited until Ethan relaxed to push in a second, and scissored them quickly, pumping a fast rhythm. Ethan mewled, both rocking back on Mark’s fingers and trying to get away at the same time. Mark stretched him just to the point that he wouldn’t damage Ethan if he fucked him, but it would definitely hurt.

Mark stepped back and delivered another quick spank to Ethan’s fluttering hole, making him gasp. Ethan heard the sound of shuffling fabric, no doubt Mark fishing out his cock from his sweatpants. Ethan whimpered as Mark pushed the blunt head of his cock against Ethan’s asshole, teasing. Ethan circled his hips, desperate.

“Mark,” Ethan huffed, “Mark please.”

“What do you want?” Mark growled. When Ethan didn’t answer he smacked his bright red ass, making Ethan cry out. “Use your words slut.”

“Please,” Ethan said, his voice shaking. His cock was hard as a rock, throbbing like a broken tooth between his legs. “Please Mark, I need you… I need you to fuck me.”

This seemed to satisfy Mark, as he pushed in his entire length. Ethan screamed, nearly letting go of the edge of the table. Mark seated himself fully with a moan, gripping Ethan’s hips with both hands. He sat there for a moment, feeling Ethan’s muscles gripping him tight, before setting a brutal pace. Ethan was definitely not stretched enough, especially since Mark was a bit larger than average, the pleasure and pain mixing together and melting his brain as Mark fucked him open. Mark rocked in and out, his skin slapping against Ethan’s sore ass as he fucked him hard and deep. Ethan was keening with every stroke, answered by Mark’s deep rumbling groans.

“You’re so tight,” Mark panted, “Every time. Even after taking my cock so many times. My perfect little fucktoy.”

Ethan nodded, unable to form words as Mark thrust forward. It felt like his dick was splitting Ethan open, Mark’s hips rubbing at the welts forming on his ass.

“You look so pretty like this, in your place, all fucked out and beautiful. Mine, all mine,” Mark was almost talking to himself as he took his pleasure. Ethan felt so close. And then Mark was reaching around to touch his leaking cock. “Come on. Come for me baby.”

Ethan cried out, his hands finally leaving the edge of the table as he saw stars, shooting his cum all over the underside of the table. Mark slammed home as Ethan’s muscles squeezed around him perfectly and he came inside Ethan’s ass. And then there were strong arms around him, pulling him close.

“Shhh,” Mark said, “Shhh baby I got you.”

Ethan whimpered.

“Can you do one last thing for me baby?” Mark purred. Ethan nodded. “I want you to go end the stream. I’ll be in the doorway. Then we can get you all cleaned up.”

Ethan swallowed. His head was full of cotton and his ass was full of cum. But he nodded again. Mark half carried him to his desk, setting him down in his gaming chair. Ethan whimpered as the rough fabric rubbed against his sore ass, but he got comfortable. He hadn’t been gone more than a half an hour, and there were still plenty of people. Ethan turned on his camera, trying his best to look like he hadn’t just had the brains fucked out of him. He answered a few questions and then signed off for the night amid a flood of worried comments. He ignored them and cut the feed.

Mark washed him gently, making sure Ethan was comfortable, and then they curled up together in bed. Mark pulled Ethan close, and Ethan breathed in his scent.

“I love you,” Ethan whispered.

“I love you too,” Mark rumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic with a huge personal kink of mine. there isn't enough spanking crankiplier fics so i m going to try and fix that. i really hope this is okay. please enjoy and tell me how you like it!


End file.
